


Bruised.

by winterandiron



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anthony “Tony” Stark - Freeform, Blood mentionce, Bullied Peter Parker, Bullies, Bullying, Endgame Didn’t Happened, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker need a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony It’s Alive and Well, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Violence, dad tony stark, high school sucks, i don’t know her, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandiron/pseuds/winterandiron
Summary: In wich Peter gets beat up by some school bullies and next thing he knows his suit it's flying him to the avengers compound.





	Bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Irondad and Spiderson because I'm still not over Endgame.
> 
> As always, english it's my second language so beware of possible gramma mistakes.

It’s always been there... the comments. No matter how low they got everyone seem to get a kick of them, they would have a laugh and get back to their regular business. But Peter had to carry them through the day, as a remainder that his life was incomplete, sure he was more than grateful for May and everything she did to take care of a child that wasn’t even hers, had she said no to take responsibility of Peter back when his parents had died who knows where he could have end up with how child services and the foster care system was these days.

But that didn’t make it easier, sadly.

_“I would tell you to hire someone to pretend to be your mom, Parker, but not only are you an orphan, you’re also poor”_

_“Your parents are probably glad they died so they wouldn’t have to see what a loser their son is”_

_“Too bad your aunt got stuck with you, she probably doesn’t even want you either, Peter”_

It was a daily issue and as it was telling himself he was used to it after years of enduring the verbal attacks but sometimes the things some of his classmates said to him hurted, it made him wonder if some of it was true. And then things started to scalete.

The first time that happened he was shoved into the lockers on the hallway, then someone pushed him when he was on his way out of class which resulted on a bruised cheek after he went face first into the floor, then on and on. May would always ask but Peter had made himself a reputation as a clumsy person so when he said he hit himself with the lab door on his way out she would just let out a singh and put some numbing cream on it.

Ever since the spider incident things were getting even more difficult for him. Not only did he had to silently take the nasty things they would say and the punches but he had to control himself not to punch back, no matter how much he wanted to, cuz if loses it and throws Flash through a wall someone will figure out something it’s wrong with him and next thing he knows he’s on a lab in the middle of nowhere and the government it’s examining his insides. In all honesty, he would rather not.

So there he was, on the side of his own public school, surrounded by four kids his own age that were so full of rage they found no way of letting it out other than on his face.

“Guys, can we not do this today?” He whispered, knowing there was no getting out of it.  
“Oh, I’m sorry it’s not convenient for you right now? Would you like to reschedule it?” Flash mocked him.

The guy next to him gave the first hit, right on his jaw, making the sharp pain run all the way to the back of his neck in a cool string.

“Why don’t you call Iron Man? Since you’re such good friends with him?” They all laughed.

_Yeah, because he was going to call Mr. Stark over some bullies._

The pain rapidly started to run all over his body; his ribs, his stomach, his back. The taste of blood was way too familiar, not only from the beatings at school but also his spider-costumed adventures he went in every now and then. Peter could only tightened his fist and grunt both from the punches he was taking and all the strength it was taking him to not kick them back to their asses. Thoughts about his aunt who had enough trying to put food on his plate and raising him a good man to also had to deal him him being a superhero filled him, she didn’t need that. Ned could also he drag into it, and God know how much bad press Tony would take if they found out he recruited him at such a young age, they wouldn’t understand how much Mr. Stark had helped him get through the whole superhero thing and he already had many targets on his back, Peter would not help put another on it.

So he took it, all the hits, every punch and kick and when they were done Peter would go on with his life.

**X**

“Boss” The voice seemed to be far away, he was probably dreaming either way.  
“Boss” Or maybe not.

He whined at the pain on is neck, sleeping on top on his working table probably wasn’t his brightest idea.

“I hope you have a good reason to wake me up or you’ll end up with Dum-e on that community college.” He murmured.  
“I’m sorry to wake you, Sir, but an alarm just went off on the training wheels protocol.”

That was enough to wake him up.

“Where is he?” He questioned, his back shooting straight.  
“He’s on an alley three blocks away from his school” The AI informed.  
“Ok, what's wrong?” He was already on his way upstairs.  
“It appears one of his ribs it’s broken, his jaw might have a minor fracture and there’s some internal bleeding. Karen advised medical attention but Peter refuses to go to the hospital, Sir.”

Oh, God that kid was as stubborn as a mule.

“That’s it. Lock the suit, Friday, bring him home.” He spoke at the same time he was calling the medical wing to make sure there was a doctor there when the kid arrived.

About ten minutes later he walked outside into the green area that surrounded the compound just in time to see the Iron Spider suit fly it’s way to him with a very confused Peter Parker inside.

“Mr. Stark!? I-I… What? The suit just started flying and it wouldn’t let me move, when did you put repulsors on this thing?” The kids was way higher than usual when his mask faded back and his signature ramble came out.

Tony was taken aback by the state Peter was in; one of his eyes was swollen, there was blood running from his left eyebrow down his face, a bruise was starting to show it’s color on his jaw and more blood was coming off his parted lip. He was wrecked.

“What happened, Peter?” The question came out as a growl.  
“N-Nothing, just a run in with some bad guys on a dark alley, Sir. I had the flu last week and I’ve been kinda weak but I think I’m going to take it a little slower for a couple of days-”  
“Kid, I’m giving you an opportunity to come clean” He interrupted him. “But I could very well have Friday find some security footage of the whole thing, so either you tell me or I figure it out myself”  
“Mr. Stark there’s-”  
“We’ve been here, Pete. Last time you went behind my back things didn’t end well.” He let out a sigh.  
“This isn’t that, Sir, I swear.” The kid hurried to explain.  
“So… tell me what it is, because if you think I’m buying the bad guys on a dark alley at 3pm thing then you have something else your way.”

Tony was pissed but not necessarily at Peter, he was mad about the kid being hurt. He thought that by monitoring him and giving him a more advanced suit he could help Peter be more safe when he was swinging around New York, but what if he was just making it easier for the child put himself on danger?

“Come on, let’s get you checked out and then we can talk. Karen unlock the suit.” As soon as his orders were followed he had to run help Peter stay on his feet. “You can’t even stand, Spider Man.”

He guided him to the compound with one arm carefully wrapped around his hips so he wouldn’t hurt his broken rib.

X

“The internal bleeding it’s already slowing down on it’s own, I gave him some strong painkillers ‘cuz he’s going to need them later but his healing process seems to be accelerated just like his metabolism so there’s really not much to do anymore.” The head of medical at the compound informed him.

“Thanks, Doc.” Tony padded his arm and saw him leave his lab.

He walked to Peter, who was sitting on a stool with his stare lose somewhere near his bots, and handed him a glass of iced water.

“Here, you might need this.” The kid took a long gulp but keep his eyes aways from Tony.

There were two butterfly closures on his eyebrow and the bruise on his jaw seemed bigger now that the purple was getting darker.

“Peter, I just want you to be safe, Kid. Broken bones and bleeding insides it’s not safe, I don’t care how fast you can heal.” He began explaining.  
“I-I just don’t want to bother anyone with these stuff.” He offered but Tony could barely hear him.  
“This is not a burden, this is your safety which makes it priority number one for me, for May and it should be for yourself too” He kept his voice as soothing as possible because he wanted to school the boy but Peter had had enough for a day. “Who did this to you, Kid?” The question rolled out softly.

Peter eyes started to water, it was clear on his face that he had been carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders and Tony wanted to take off of him because nobody should be dealing with such things so young in life.

“There’s… there’s some guys at the school…” His voice stuttered.  
“You’re being bullied?” He got a nod for an answer. “An this is new or…?”

Peter’s eyes lowered again and that’s all he needed to put two and two together, suddenly Tony had the urge to comfort him, to take care of it all so the kid didn’t have to go through anymore shit. His hand brushed Peter’s dark locks of hair back, the kid went rigid for a second at the unfamiliar feeling of Tony’s gentle touch. Physical affection wasn’t the billionaire's forte but it felt right to pull Peter’s head close to his chest to plant a kiss at the top of it, the muscles of his back relaxing under his hand as he run it up and down through it slowly.

“Fighting crime will never be more important than your safety, Peter, and if I have to face a bunch of sixteen years old kids to ensure it, including you, then so be it.” He concluded.

Anthony Stark had seen his fair share of things - _he’d been to space for fuck’s sake_ \- and yet here is this kid who takes away his breath with just how selfless he could be. He manage to keep his habilities a secret (even from his best friend) and decided to use them for the greater good, not caring that it meant putting his own life on the line and when he faced trouble as _Peter Parker_ and not Spider Man he took it like any defenseless teenager would because using his newfound strength could only get him on a worse predicament and his loved ones could be drag into it too. The kid was hands down the best person he had come across in all his years walking around this blue earth and even if he didn’t knew the first thing about taking care of someone other than himself, he would learn and he would keep Peter safe even if it was the last thing he did because that child deserved someone to fight for him as hard as he was fighting for everyone else.

Peter was breathing deeply, the pain was still very much present but he was more relaxed and maybe it was the painkillers or maybe it was Mr. Stark comforting touch but he was confident on the fact that he wouldn’t have to deal with Flash or any of his minions anymore because Tony said he’d take care of it and Peter believed him, so he fell into the darkness with ease knowing that after all he got someone looking out for him.

And when you know Iron Man has your back, _you sleep like a baby._


End file.
